deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby Doo vs. Case Closed: A Halloween Special
Description Today, things are a bit different, this isn't a Death BATTLE, but rather a race for SURVIVAL!!! A mysterious murderer has lurked about this wiki, and it so happens that the Mystery Gang from Scooby Doo and the Detectives from Case Closed are on the case! But...not all of them will live to tell the tale... Who will live? Who will die? Find out 10/30/15!!!! Interlude Wiz: It is really close to Halloween, and today is time to tell a tale of two groups! Boom: Scooby Doo, and Case Closed! Wiz: Who will win? Who will die? Who knows! Because this actually isn't a Death Battle, it's a RACE FOR SURVIVAL!! Boom: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to present to you today, a special treat from the Death Battle Fanon Wiki, a DEATH RACE! Contestants TEAM SCOOBY DOO: # Scooby Doo # Shaggy # Fred # Velma # Dalphne TEAM CASE CLOSED: # Conan # Richard # Rachel # Vi # Harley RACE TO THE FINISH!! The two groups gather and enter the giant maze. The two teams now strategies how to capture the enemy... *At the maze* Fred: I think we should split up into teams! Dalph: I'm sticking with you Fred! Shaggy: Uh, guys... like, if this isn't bad enough... do you think we may not come back out...ALIVE?! Scooby: Ruh?! Re be read?! *jumps into Shaggy's arms* Velma: I wouldn't worry too much... Yet.. we don't know what we are up against... That is strange, isn't it? How about this, Fred, Dalph, and I will stick together, Shaggy and Scoob will troop around. Shaggy: And get caught?! No way! I wanna stay safe! Scooby: Reah! Me roo!! Fred: Oh come on you guys, whats to worry about? Harley: More than you realize! Fred: And you are? Harley: Names Harley, you must be the Mystery Gang. Heard all 'bout you folks. Richard: *smoking pipe* No need to interfere, "Mystery gang", we've got this under control. Velma: Wanna bet? Richard: How about $5,000?? Rachel: Dad! Stop getting us into financial issues! Conan: ... (*thinking* This team of "hunters" seem a bit overlooked, but of course, this is Richard, the royal pain in the highness we're talking about...) Vi: You ready for this Jimmy? '' ''Conan: I suppose so... Not exactly sure what we are up against though... Dalph: I've heard enough from you losers, Come along Fred! RACE FOR SURVIVAL BEGIN! Fred and Dalph go off in their own path, Velma, Saggy, and Scooby Doo go off in the other direction. Rachel grabs Vi and Conan and takes off in the 3rd direction. Richard and Harley go off in the 4th direction. When they all left, the killer was afoot...stalking our poor victims... As Dalph and Fred go down the hall, Dalph sees something and separates away from Fred! Fred then turns to see Daph isn't around, now going back trying to find her. Dalph looked around Category:Windindi Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years